


A letter from father

by Mrs_Riddler_slytherin1412



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Riddler_slytherin1412/pseuds/Mrs_Riddler_slytherin1412
Summary: Draco returns to his childhood home to collect some pictures he left there many years ago when he comes across a letter from lucius.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	A letter from father

**Author's Note:**

> Already on other site don't copy. Hope you enjoy.

Draco walked past the old flaking portraits that lined the halls of his childhood home, no longer having any inhabitants the Manor fell into disrepair. 

Draco relocated his old room although it was nearly unreasonable from the dust and fallen plaster from the ceiling, not wanting to look at the mess he quickly walked to his bed and from underneath he grabbed a box. 

The aged stretched leather fell away at his finger tips as he ripped off the lid and looked at the pictures that showed a time where war was non existent to the little boy within them. 

Draco ran his finger over his smiling mother and father, grey eyes sparkled with unshed tears when he remembered that his mother and father were both dead, tears fell silently as images of his mother flashed before him.

Killed by her own hand...

Draco choked on a sob that racked his body when the never ending cycle of flashes and screams of his father where lay out before him of how he begged the dark Lord to hurt him instead of his boy. 

How the devil laughed at his father's screams of pain till his body went limp and he fell to the floor, almost whit hair fell around him cradling his haid like a halo. 

Lucius malfoy was dead and he watched it happen. 

Draco went to put the lid back on the box when a letter addressed to him fell out. Shaking fingers picked it up with care as if the paper were to crumble in his hands if one wrong move was made.

The blood read wax seal still holding the malfoy crest cleanly broke away as he opened the letter. He pulled out an old ripped piece of parchment, small curly handwriting stood out on the cream background draco knew without reading it. 

It was from his father he hoped so anyway after fully removed the letter out began to read.

***  
5th April 1980

Dear my future son,

Hello my little boy I'm going to be your father I am lucius malfoy. 

I can not wait to see you my darling now I am writing this to warn you of our World you my son will be the heir of the malfoy fortune one day and will have to rule it along with your future partner although that may seem fabulous many will hate you for your last name and who you are to that I say I'm sorry many many generations of this family have put a bad name above us and I fear I will not be able to protect you from the evil rath of society. 

You are my little boy the light in my world and I will do what ever it takes to keep you safe never will I lay a harming hand on your head nor let any hateful words fill your ears as my father did to me. 

This is a future apologise for anything I may do, if I ever come across as harsh it's only because I want you to do well and make a name for yourself I promise I will never think less of you or be disappointed in you. 

You are my little gift the only child I will ever have be able to have, you are lucky you pulled through and you are living. I hope you are successful and I am good enough now I must go tend to your mother and make sure she isn't hurt or doing to much.

Love your father  
Mon petit garçon, Mon soleil me rend fier.  
***

Draco broke into hysterical crying and tears fell on the letter although the sadness in his heart draco smiled as he cried and whispered "Je vous ai rendu fier père. Je t'aime aussi".

The end

I hope you enjoyed  
Translation :  
lucius- my little boy, my son make me proud.  
Draco- I made you proud father. I love you too  
❤❤❤❤


End file.
